A females reassurance
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: "You were right, Bella." Leah murmurs, absentmindedly grabbing her lovers' hand. Bella giggles, allowing Leah to lace their fingers together. "And Bella?" Leah whispers, shaking off the stares as she blushes. "Yeah, Leah?" Bella asks, looking at her questioningly. "I love you too."


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p>Bella and Leah glare at each other.<p>

"Leech-lover." Leah snarks at her.

"Infertile monster." Bella retorts.

The pack boys stare at them, unsure as Bella nods at Leah in understanding. Leah does the same, before they both turn and stare at the other people attending the meeting, their hands joining out of mutual respect and understanding.

* * *

><p>Bella and Leah part from the pack, flocking to each other.<p>

"Pale face."

"Wolf runt."

They nod at each other, unseeable smiles on their faces as they once again adjoin their hands. The families at the other side of the beach stare at them and Leah curls her lip at a shocked looking Emily.

Bella rubs soothing circles on her hands and Leah turns towards her, ignoring the stares on her back.

Jacob glares as Paul gloats that Leah stole his girl.

* * *

><p>Bella and Leah look on as Sam hugs an anguished Emily.<p>

"It's okay, baby. We can try again-what are the likely-hoods of you having a miscarriage twice?"

Fresh sobs break from the girls throat and he looks desperately to the only other girls in the room. He grits his teeth as he sees they're staring, uncaring at the corner of the room.

"Leah! Show Emily some respect and give her comfort!" He barks and both she and Bella glare at him blankly.

"Don't tell Leah what to do." Bella snarls.

"You have no control over me; not with my Bella here." Leah smiles, nuzzling Bella's neck. Bella hums as Leah licks a mark she had previously left on Bella's neck.

"We don't feel pity for anyone; not even some silly little prissy bitch that can't stand to stay off her feet long enough to keep the baby of her lover alive in her womb." Bella's cruel voice whispers, not even flinching as Sam snarls at her.

"You should be glad that she was considerate enough to say it so that Emily couldn't hear." Leah growls, stepping forward protectively. "But if you touch her I promise you, I won't go easy when I tear you to shreds, dear _ex-alpha._" She glares at her ex. He glares right back at her.

"You're both being narcissistic bitches."

"Why not? You and your sweetheart sure as hell weren't thinking about others when you hurt my Leah the way you did, you pathetic hypocrite." Bella growls, her eyes flashing. "I find it hard to believe that you caught Leah's attention, though I know she loved you so I hold no grudges for that. I do, however, hold a grudge because you and Emily continue to hold Leah, binding her to you with your pathetic alpha command. I'm to be what she wants, therefore I am her protector and her lover so shut up and tend to your darlings' wounds before trying to understand ours."

* * *

><p>Bella and Leah stare out into the ocean, their hearts softening as they watch the others play in the water.<p>

Jacob dunking Seth. Paul and Jared versus Sam and Embry in a water fight. Quil standing just at the waters edge with Claire.

"You know, Leah, maybe they're right."

Leah turns to her abruptly, her eyes angry.

"What are you saying?" She asks crisply, darkly. Bella sighs, ignoring the boys as they turn to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Maybe we should.. be kinder. We can't be bitter our whole lives and.. I think were only forcing our suffering on them. I know that we both once thought that they wouldn't or don't understand but.. maybe they could if we just gave them a chance." Bella squeezes Leah's hand. "I'm not saying to forgive Sam or Emily, because I won't either, but the others.. they haven't truly done anything wrong and I don't think.. it's just not fair to them."

Leah sighs as Bella continues. "It won't be easy; for us or for them but.. Jacob used to be my best friend and.. I know you know that I still care for him. But I want him to know that. So much has changed these past few months and.. I'm tired of running when we shouldn't be. They're your pack-our family. I think we should give them a chance." Bella leans forward and kisses Leah's cheek softly. "You think about it. Just know I'll do whatever it takes for your happiness. I know me alone won't cut it anymore. You need the others; more so then you need me."

She gently releases Leah's hand, wiping a stray tear as she begins her trek to her truck. And for the very first time, Bella goes into forbidden territory.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Bella walks down first beach to the gathering, laughing as Leah flies at her.<p>

"Bella!" She smiles, nuzzling Bella's neck.

"Leah!" Bella laughs, nuzzling the taller girl.

"I missed you, Bella." Leah whispers, her eyes filled with raw emotion as she looks down at Bella. Bella smiles, leaning up to kiss her softly.

"I missed you, too, Leah. Now we should probably stop because of the prying eyes of the guys." Bella murmurs, her eyes narrowed on the guys behind Leah.

Leah chuckles, unwrapping herself from the girl.

"You were right, Bella." Leah murmurs, absentmindedly grabbing her lovers' hand. Bella giggles, allowing Leah to lace their fingers together. "And Bella?" Leah whispers, shaking off the stares as she blushes.

"Yeah, Leah?" Bella asks, looking at her questioningly.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know where this came from; nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**I'll take requests because this is a gonna be a series of one-shots, two-shots and three-shots. **

**Any pairing and MAYBE a few rated 'M' ones. Once the first M one is requested, if I decide to do it, the rating will be turned from T to M. **


End file.
